1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus member.
2. Description of Related Art
To date, semiconductor manufacturing apparatus members in which an electrostatic chuck having a wafer placement surface is disposed on a cooling device have been known. In some of such semiconductor manufacturing apparatus members, a backside gas such as helium (He) is supplied to the back surface of a wafer placed on the electrostatic chuck in order to dissipate heat from the wafer. Some of such semiconductor manufacturing apparatus members include a gas supply hole that extends through the cooling device from a joint surface of the cooling device that is joined to the electrostatic chuck to a surface of the cooling device that is opposite to the joint surface, a non-through hole that is formed in the electrostatic chuck from a surface of the electrostatic chuck that faces the gas supply hole toward the wafer placement surface, a narrow hole that extends through the electrostatic chuck from a bottom surface of the non-through hole to the wafer placement surface, and an air permeable plug that is fitted into the non-through hole (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
[PTL 1] JP 2000-315680 A